


You're the one he loves most

by lovelyturtles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyturtles/pseuds/lovelyturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets kidnapped, and Isabel Rochev decides to take it upon herself to explain why.<br/>(One-shot. Takes place in the season finale - 2x23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one he loves most

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Olicity related (even though technically this is a confrontation between Felicity and Isabel..), so I'd love to know your thoughts. I would deeply appreciate it if you would leave a comment (or kudos if you liked it). 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Felicity slowly came to consciousness, but when she opened her eyes everything was pitch black.

”Oliver?” she tried calling, her voice coming out barely a whisper. Her throat was dry, and she was having trouble sitting up, her movements being slower than they normally were.

As her head cleared she started to remember what had happened. _Slade_. She had barely had any time to register his presence before he had knocked her unconscious. She had been alone in the clock tower, informing Detective Lance over the phone about Amanda Wallers plan to bomb the city. Diggle, Oliver and Roy had been out facing the mirakuru army alongside Sara, The League of Assassins and, she remembered with a pang of shock, Malcolm Merlyn.

How much time had passed since she passed out? It couldn’t have been more than an hour, maybe two, but she had no way of finding out for sure.

She squinted her eyes in an effort to try to see anything, but it was useless. Her eyes hadn’t become used to the darkness yet. Slowly she moved into a standing position. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel herself starting to panic.

”Slade!” she shouted, not even trying to conceal the anger and panic that was growing stronger within her with every passing second. ”Slade, you son of a bitch! Where am I?!”

Suddenly a door was swung open with great force and light spilled in to the room. Felicity had to cover her eyes with her right arm, the lightness blinding her.

”Oh, can you please shut up?” a distinctive female voice drawled. Felicity recognized the voice immediately and quickly removed her arm from her eyes. In the doorway was Isabel Rochev, still dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing during their brief encounter earlier this evening. Only this time, her mask was of and her face was clad with a smug fascial expression.

”Or you know what? Be my guest and continue screaming. I’d love nothing more than having to be the one to silence you”. Isabel took a step forward, crossing the threshold while Felicity automatically took a step backwards.

”Where is Slade?” Felicity asked, giving Isabel a glare and ignoring her previous comment completely. She said it in the most steady tone she could muster, not wanting to give Isabel the satisfaction of hearing any fear in her voice.

”He has more important things to do than to keep you company, but he’ll be back soon enough,” Isabel answered her with a sneer. ”In the meantime why don’t we have a chat, just us girls?” She tilted he head slowly, observing Felicity with an eery calm, but Felicity could still see the anger slowly brewing underneath her carefully composed exterior. _Why does she hate me so much?_

Felicity took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm her nerves. ”I’m not scared of you, Isabel”.

”Oh, but you should be,” Isabel said while she took another step forward. ”If I didn’t have my orders, you would already be dead by now”.

Straightening her back and composing her features, Felicity took a step forward. Her and Isabel were now standing only a few feet apart in the small room which she now recognized as an empty storage closet in Queen Consolidated. ”Orders from Slade?” She asked, trying to keep the calm tone in her voice.

Isabel was now glaring at Felicity with a contemptuous look. ”Of course from Slade. Who else? Honestly, I think Oliver gives you to much credit. You’re obviously just as, if not more, slow minded than he is,” she sneered. ”My god, how I fooled you both. He practically threw the company at me”.

”You didn’t have me fooled,” Felicity growled, not caring anymore about hiding her fear and anger. ”Why me? What does Slade want with me?”

A few seconds passed while Isabel kept quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the small ticking sound from the vent in the ceiling. She was seemingly conflicted in whether she should answer Felicity’s question or not.

”I’ve been spying on you for months,” she finally said, while taking a step back and slowly pulling out a sword hanging from her belt. Knowing there was no use in trying to run, Felicity stood perfectly still while waiting for Isabel to continue speaking. Maybe if she kept her talking long enough, Diggle or Oliver would come find her before it was to late.

She watched while Isabel paced from wall to wall in front of the doorway, barely being able to take a few steps in the small spaced closet, all while holding her sword in a strong grip in her right hand and mindlessly stroking it with her left. ”And while I’ve been spying, I’ve been reporting back to Slade about everyone and everything in Oliver Queens life. His family, his struggles, his failures, his success and his relationships”. On the last part she gave Felicity a pointed look.

”That doesn’t answer my question,” Felicity argued in a weak voice. She could feel the little energy she had left draining out of her. Still, she kept on talking, hoping desperately that she would figure out a way to somehow get out of this situation or that someone, anyone, would come and help her. ”It’s nothing I haven’t already figured out, and frankly, I’m not interested in anything that has to do with you. Now answer my question. Why did Slade bring me here?”

”You still don’t understand, do you?” Isabel retaliated in a spiteful tone. ”It does answer your question. Slade made Oliver a promise. He wants to make him feel complete despair, and to do so everyone he holds dear must die”. Felicity was now shaking and she was having a hard time standing upright, a sudden coldness surging through her.

”He wants to see him suffer,” Isabel continued with a detached voice, unaffected by the visible tremors running all over Felicity’s body. ”But there’s still one person left”.

Felicity, slowly understanding what Isabel was saying, shook her head violently. ”You’re wrong,” she said with tears now running freely over her face. ”This is delusional, you’re psy-,” but she abruptly ceased talking when Isabel stopped her pacing and with a swift movement placed the tip of the sword under Felicity’s chin, forcing Felicity to look directly in to her cold eyes.

Isabel gave her a smug look, as if she she had already won. ”You are the one Oliver Queen loves most. Therefore, you have to die”.


End file.
